Confessions
by Binks95
Summary: As John fixes another one of Sherlock's messes, the consulting detective has a secret to tell him.


"For god's sake, Sherlock!" yelled John as the aforementioned consulting detective limped through the door. "What the hell happened now?" John offered an arm to Sherlock who waved it away.  
"I'm perfectly fine, John," he said.  
"Are you kidding me?" John's anger reached fever pitch. "You... you've been shot!" the realization hit him hard as he forced Sherlock's arm around his shoulder.  
"John, stop! You're just being irritating... John? John! What are you-?"  
The doctor had knocked Sherlock off his feet and was now carrying him... bridal style!  
"Shut up and hold still."  
"My god, you're freakishly strong!"  
"No, you're just freakishly light."  
John placed Sherlock on his favourite sofa and went for his own personal supply of first aid-he wasn't going to find anything useful among Sherlock's stuff.  
"Please, John. This is incredibly embarrassing, just leave me be."  
"Sherlock, if that gets infected you could die. Do you want to die?"  
"...no."  
"I thought so."  
When John found his kit he knelt down in front of Sherlock and went to work.  
"What happened, Sherlock?" he asked, injecting the consulting detective with an anaesthetic.  
"Oh you know how people are when you sneak into their cupboard and listen to their conversations."  
John rolled his eyes.  
They were in complete silence, John knelt down and working steadily at Sherlock's injured leg.  
"So... how was your date with Sarah?" Sherlock said suddenly.  
John looked up at him then away again. "Err... yeah, it was... alright..." he cleared his throat.  
Sherlock hesitated. "Why did you have an argument?"  
John gaped at him then sighed. "She said I was spending too much time with you and she hated it when I blew her off to go solve crimes with you."  
"And what did you say?"  
"I told her you force me, which is, in fact, the truth."  
Sherlock smiled slightly. "Well I need someone to talk to..."  
"I don't know why I do it," said John. "I bend to your every will when really I should be spending more time with my girlfriend."  
"You see her at work."  
"It's not the same!" John sighed. "I really like her and I don't want to mess this up. She's the only person who likes me and she's a perfectly good person... I feel bad..."  
Sherlock looked at John. He bit his lip, not sure what to say. He finally settled on,  
"I appreciate you solving crimes with me, John."  
John looked up at Sherlock who smiled.  
"You don't even need me there," John said. "You can solve them all perfectly fine without me."  
Sherlock laughed, confusing John.  
"Oh, John, so little you understand," he chuckled. "Nowadays you're like a drug to me, John. I need you or else I can't function properly. In fact I don't even need my nicotine patches anymore... just you."  
John's face went slightly pink and he looked down at the floor. "...I'm done," he said, straightening up.  
Sherlock smiled as John went and sat across from him all the time avoiding his gaze. Sherlock picked up the violin that was sat next to him but was interrupted before he could start playing.  
"Is that true..." said John so quietly Sherlock had to strain his ears to hear him. "What you said, just now?"  
"Of course; have I ever lied to you?"  
John went pink again but kept his eyes fixed on Sherlock. "Th-thank you..."  
Sherlock looked at him, his eyes sparkling. "It's nice to know that you actually... want me with you," John smiled at Sherlock. He then stood up quickly, blushing wildly. "Err... tea, Sherlock?"  
"No thank you, John," Sherlock began to pluck at his violin while John hurriedly made tea he didn't even want. When he came back into the living room Sherlock said,  
"Come here John," John, puzzled, walked over so he was stood in front of Sherlock. "Put down the tea," John, again did as he was told and once he had straightened back up again, Sherlock grabbed his sleeve and pulled him forward into an embrace. John, unsure of what to do, let his arms hang in midair. When Sherlock refused to let go he decided it was best he return the tight hug, so he awkwardly put his arms around the taller man. The two of them stayed like that for quite a while, John getting suspicious of why Sherlock was acting like this. But he realised after a while that it didn't matter because he rather liked this 'open' Sherlock. Then when Sherlock loosened his grip he moved so the two were face to face, their noses almost touching.  
"What's this all about Sherlock?" said John, not moving an inch.  
"Dear god, John," Sherlock sighed. "I've given you enough hints and you still haven't got it."  
"Got wha—"  
John was interrupted by a pair of pale lips pressed against his. When Sherlock pulled away, John stayed where he was, as still as a mouse.  
"Oh..." he said. "Well... so much for 'married to your work'."  
"I'm sorry."  
"No, it's fine... I mean you're a good kisser, um... brilliant in fact."  
"John, were you going to move any time soon?"  
"...Wasn't planning on it?"  
Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "What about all that stuff about Sarah?"  
"Sherlock, I'll be honest, everyone's gay for you," then he leant forward and kissed the man again. "This means I have competition..."


End file.
